The Chronian Invasion
Plot THIS EPISODE IS BEING REWRITTEN. The episode continues from where the last one left off. Ben-21 activates his Omnitrix's dial, and Four Arms' hologram pops up. He slams the dial and is encased in green light, transforming into Four Arms. Arms: Go back to your own timeline. This is none of your concern. Ben: It kinda is now. The lid of the Omnitrix slides upwards. The dial pops up, showing the icons of Wildmutt, Spitter, Buzzshock, Swampfire and NRG. Buzzshock's icon is highlighted. He presses the dial and is engulfed in green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben's cells begin to change and his skeletal structure decreases as he grows smaller in size. His skin turns black and white and bolts grow on his arms. His feet become pointy and his eyes grow bigger, becoming fully green. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest and he hovers in the air. Buzzshock: Buzzshock! He shoots electricity at Four Arms, who immediately grabs Buzzshock despite the pain surging through his system. Arms: You're not getting away with this. Next to the Buzzshock and Four Arms, Gwen and Kevin (in marble form) are fighting Ultimate Kevin-21. Gwen: Kevin, you have to stop this. Control yourself. Your Gwen is in a total funk because you're gone. Fight your power-hungry side, Kevin. Resist the urge to- He hurls a fireball at her. Gwen instantly creates a mana shield to protect herself. Kevin-21: It's not my fault! I can't change back! Not even if I wanted to! Kevin charges at Ultimate Kevin-21 and punches him. Ultimate Kevin-21 creates an energy blast in his hands and prepares to fire it, when a laser hits him. Kevin-21: Oof! Zack, holding a laser lance, waves at Kevin in the distance, indicating he was the one who shot the laser. Forever Ninja-21 kicks Zack to the ground. Zack: Okay, I need to focus. He gets up and uses his laser lance as a sword of sorts, hitting Forever Ninja-21 repeatedly. Forever Ninja-21 fires many shurikens at the laser lance. Zack: Hey! You might damage it! The laser lance emits sparks everywhere. Zack: Great! Look at what you did! Forever Ninja-21 knocks the laser lance to the ground. Zack flinches. On the other side of the room, Rook-21 is dodging Pierce-21's quills. Rook-21: Mr. Wheels, you are better than this! Do not do Ben's bidding! Pierce-21 runs towards him and hits him repeatedly. Rook-21 shifts his Proto-Tool into a sword and uses it to knock Pierce-21 back. Pierce-21: The master will get what he wants! He jumps on Rook-21 and uses one of his quills to stab him in the head. Rook-21: Aah! He falls to the ground. Pierce-21 looks over him, his quills growing longer. Meanwhile, Four Arms has pinned Buzzshock to the ground. Buzzshock: Man, you sure are violent. Arms: That's what you seemingly lack. Violence. Without violence, negativity prevails. That's why I stepped up and got rid of most of my enemies. Buzzshock: We are not judge and jury. You can't just kill off anyone you want! Arms: Oh, really? Look around you. Your friends can't hold their own against my army. Billy-21 enters the room. Billy-21: Sir, we did it. The Hands are working. Arms: Good. He reverts back to Ben-21. Ben-21: Lead me to it. My servants will make short work of these weaklings. The Chronian invasion will begin. Buzzshock: You better not be going to my timeline! Ben-21: Oh, I am. Don't worry. You won't survive long enough to see everyone crumble. Buzzshock: Why are you even doing this? What actually happened to Bellwood? Ben-21: Don't you dare ask me that! He bows his head in remembrance of what happened the year before. Flashback. Ben-21 (as Bloxx) and Kevin-21 are in between Bellwood and another town, fighting Zombozo-21. Zombozo-21: Your friends will never find the bomb in time. The town will crumble. Bloxx: Keep dreaming, Herbert. He uppercuts him. Past Zombozo-21 pulls out an acid sprayer and uses it to spray acid at Bloxx's arm, which regenerates. Kevin-21: How long do we have to fight him? Bloxx: I don't know. His Omnitrix symbol beeps. Past Rook-21's voice comes through it. Rook-21, through Bloxx's Omnitrix symbo: Ben, we have looked all over the city. There is no bomb. Bloxx: There has to be. Keep looking. Zombozo-21: Heh heh. Too late. There is a loud rumbling sound. Bloxx turns to face Bellwood, only to see it explode in front of his very eyes. Bloxx stands still, stunned. Sounds of peril and terror are heard, and rubble from the destruction flies towards his direction and hit random buildings. Zombozo-21: Surprise! I tricked you! You thought the bomb was here, when it was in Bellwood all along! I've broken you, Tennyson! Revenge has been exacted. Bloxx is engulfed in green light, transforming into Humungousaur. He roars loudly. He runs towards Past Zombozo-21 and pushes him to the ground, stepping on his leg. Zombozo-21: Aaaaah! Kevin-21: Tennyson, chill! lookingbat Past Kevin-21: Chill? Chill? Zombozo destroyed Bellwood! Everyone is gone! Grandpa, my parents, Julie, gone! He grabs him and twists his arm. Zombozo: Ow! Kevin-21: Tennyson, don't do that! He runs towards Zombozo and lays him in a corner. He blocks Humungousaur's path. Humungousaur: Don't you see what he's done? Kevin-21: I do, but that doesn't mean you can kill the guy! He punches him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Humungousaur: Now that he's out of the way... He walks towards Past Zombozo-21, raising his fist to deliver a final blow, when he hears a voice. He turns to the side, only to see Past Gwen-21 and Past Rook-21. Rook-21: Take hold of your figurative horses, Ben. Humungousaur: Don't you guys see what he did? Bellwood is gone! Completely gone! Gwen-21, helping Past Zombozo-21 up: That doesn't give you an excuse to kill Zombozo, no matter how insane he is. We'll send him to the Null Void. We could round up the Plumbers and see what we can do. as Past Kevin-21 regains consciousness and gets up: No. The world needs to be safe. I'm putting a stop to all evil once and for all. Will you join me? In a flash of green light, he reverts back to Past Ben-21 and offers his hand for his teammates to shake. Kevin-21: No, Ben. I know where you're going with this. I'm not gonna go back to the evil side. Never again. I'm stayin' on the good side. Ben-21: Fine. The next time we meet, you'll be my enemy again. Gwen, Rook, what about you? Gwen-21: Ben, we can't kill off just anyone. I'm sorry, Ben. I know how you feel. We'll help you get through this. Ben-21: You guys need to wake up and smell the end of everything we cared about. Rook-21: Ben- Ben-21: Save it. I'm done with all of you. World, here I come. He turns around and walks off. End of flashback. In the present, Ben-21 shakes the memory off his head and walks off, following Billy-21. Buzzshock: No! He presses his Omnitrix symbol, and is engulfed in green light. His rib cage expands and his head detaches from his body, becoming fully cylindrical. His eyes become smaller and his arms, legs and torso grow bigger and become buffer. His arms and legs detach from his torso and a green aura surrounds his detached body parts. Four spikes emerge diagonally from his Omnitrix symbol. Buzzshock, lunging at Ben-21: Ultimate Buzzshock! He grabs Ben-21's arms. Buzzshock: Don't you dare! Manny-21 runs towards Ultimate Buzzshock, punching him in the face, then slamming him against the ground. Manny-21: Don't hurt the boss! Ben-21 runs off, Billy-21 following him. Ultimate Buzzshock grabs Manny-21 by the head, throwing him at a wall. Buzzshock: Guys, we have to follow the other me! holding off against Ultimate Kevin-21 with a mana shield: Kinda busy here! Suddenly, an unknown person as Big Chill, intangible, phases through the roof. However, his eyes are red and he lacks an Omnitrix symbol. Kevin: Albedo! Rook-21: Thank goodness! Buzzshock: I'm confused. Big Chill turns tangible and uses his frost breath to freeze Manny-21. Forever Ninja-21 lunges at Big Chill, shooting shurikens in his face. Chill, scratched by the shurikens: Gah! He flies behind him and uses his frost breath to freeze him in mid-air. He then does the same to Ultimate Kevin-21 and Pierce-21. Chill: Hurry! Ultimate Buzzshock, Gwen, Kevin, Zack, Rook-21, Vilgax-21 and Big Chill rush to the entrance to the hallway. Big Chill creates an ice wall at the entrance and reverts back to Albedo-21 after being covered by red light. Albedo-21: That will not hold them for long. Follow me to the Hands. In a flash of green light, Ultimate Buzzshock devolves back to Buzzshock and reverts back to Ben, following Albedo-21, with the other heroes shortly behind. They finally reach the Hands of Armageddon, located in the lab. Zack: So, we just jump in? Albedo-21: Yes. Gwen: How much of a chance do we have that we'll end up in our timeline? Albedo-21: 90%. Now, jump! Everyone jumps in the portal. They land in the middle of the desert in Dimension 0 (the main timeline). Zack: What are we doing here? Gwen: I recognize this place. This...this is where the Hands were destroyed in our timeline. Ben: Great. We're in the middle of the desert. Kevin: How are we gonna get to Bellwood? All of a sudden, a Plumber ship descends from the sky. A ramp comes down, and Alan in his human form steps out. Alan: Need a ride? Gwen: How'd you find us? Alan: Magister Tennyson didn't know where you were, so he asked us to get you. We were riding all over Earth and found you here. Mind explaining what Vilgax is doing here? Vlgax-21: I am from an alternate timeline. Alan: Alternate timeline? Albedo-21: We shall explain the situation to you on the way back. Ben-21 as Big Chill lands on Chronia. Chronian: Intruder! Big Chill reverts back to Ben-21 and a crowd forms around him. Chronian, excited: Ben 10! Ben-21: I'm not the Ben 10 you think I am. Where's your leader? The crowd splits into two, making way for Eon. Eon: Well, well. Look who we have here. An alternate Ben Tennyson. Ben-21: Looks like I underestimated you, Eon. You're smarter than you look. Eon: This is my territory, Tennyson. What do you want? Ben-21: A deal. Eon: I'm listening. Ben-21: I'd like to use some of your servants to conquer this timeline. Eon: How many? Ben-21: A million. Eon: What do I get out of this? Ben-21: Nothing except total co-dominion over this timeline. Eon: I'm not convinced. Ben-21: It's simple, really. A simple explanation is what you need. You see... Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Zack, the Plumbers' Helpers, Rook-21, Vilgax-21 and Albedo-21 are inside the Plumbers' base. Cooper: So, right now, you don't know what the other you wants with this timeline? Ben: For an alternate me, he's pretty smart. Rook-21: We will gain nothing by merely sitting here. We must find Ben. Manny: And how do we do that? It's not like any of his soldiers or something are gonna burst right in. An alarm goes off. Plumbers run all over the place. Atrocian Plumber: Security breach! Purple robots at Max's Plumbing, above the base! Kevin: Robots? What kind? A group of Eon's servants descend from the elevator. Alan: Halt in the name of the Plumbers! Manny: Stop being a Boy Scout, Alan. Sometimes, you gotta bash and lash! He runs towards two servants and slams their heads together. Ben: We need to split up. Gwen, Kevin, Zack, Vilgax, with me. Albedo-21: Ben is my enemy as well. I am coming with you. Gwen: Ben, think. Remember when we were on Anur Transyl? There was a big army. Well, there's a big army now. Ben: Yeah, and...? Kevin: You used Whampire! Use him now. Ben grins and taps the lid of the Omnitrix. It slides up and the dial pops up, showing the icons of Big Chill, Terraspin, Whampire, Grey Matter and Ripjaws. Whampire's icon is highlighted. Ben slaps the dial and is covered in green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben appears in a green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, his arms spread out. His skeletal structure increases and the bones of his fingers become longer and thinner, reducing from five to four. His eyes reshape and become completely green, and his skin turns pale. A spiked green mask grows on his face, and flaps grow under his arms. He becomes taller and gains fangs. His muscles bulge and his Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest and he crosses his arms. Whampire: Whampire! He spits Corruptura at the servants. The unconscious servants regain consciousness and get up. Whampire: There must be thousands of them on the surface. I'll handle the soldiers. The rest of you find the other me. He must've brought some of his lackeys over. He flies towards the elevator and ascends. Albedo-21: I think my Ben is planning something catastrophic, though, for your sake, I shall stay positive. Whampire is flying above the ground, rapidly spitting Corrupturas at Eon's servants. The unhypnotized servants are attacking innocent bystanders. Whampire: As many as I can! He hears a voice. Voice: Halt! Poltroon-21 arrives on a hoverboard. Whampire: Poltroon. Another one of Ben's lackeys? Poltroon-21: I am in charge of any large armies under his command. This is one of those cases. Whampire tries to spit a Corruptura at Poltroon-21, but he pulls out his raygun and blasts it. Whampire: I'm gonna stop whatever twisted plan he has. Poltroon-21: I'd like to see you try. He pulls out his raygun and aims it just to the left of Whampire. Whampire: You can't even aim at me! Ha! Poltroon-21 shoots a blast past Whampire at a building, making some of its material chip off. The light from the blast makes Whampire hiss. Whampire: Gah! He spits a Corruptura at Poltroon-21, who uses his raygun to blast it into ashes before it reaches him. Whampire grabs Poltroon-21 and throws him on the ground. He lands and punches him in the face. Five of Eon's servants approach Whampire. Whampire: Oh, man. He spits Corruptura at them. Whampire: Beat him up for me, will you? They hesitate for a moment, then shake their heads and attack Poltroon-21 by swinging their lightsabers. Whampire: Good. He nods. Whampire: Very good. He flies into the air. The rest of the heroes have fought all of Eons servants, and the Plumbers are carrying their robotic remains away. Vilgax-21: The terror is hardly over. We must aid your Ben in stopping ours. Voice: Like we'd let you do that. Ultimate Kevin-21 and Manny-21 come down through the broken elevator, and step into the light. Zack: How'd you get in? There were tons of Plumber guards guarding the shop. Manny-21: You think guards would be able to stop us? Manny: No, but we will. 10 against two. Kevin-21: Count again. A long golden-brown spike is shot into the room, landing on the ground, right in the middle of both the heroes and villains. squinting: That spike. It looks like one of- She bows her head. Manny: No way can that be his. Pierce-21, from above, lands on the ground. Alan: Pierce! Vilgax-21: Not yours. Ours. He is part of the Overrulers, and he must be defeated. leaping into the air: Rah! He lands on Manny-21 and starts punching him in the face. Manny-21 grabs Manny and rams him into the elevator. Manny-21: Give up yet, inferior me? smirking: I'm getting started. Helen can't tell me to hold back beatin' a villain up, so prepare for a brutal beatin'! crossing her arms: Ahem. Pierce-21 shoots spikes at Helen, but Gwen immediately throws up a mana shield in front of her. breathing heavily: Thanks. Rook-21: I shall assist Master Armstrong in defeating..err, our Master Armstrong. He runs to Manny's side. Helen: Alan, Cooper and I will handle Pierce. Maybe we can talk him out of it. Kevin-21: Fat chance. Kevin: Looks like we'll take care of big ugly me. Vilgax-21 shoots Ultimate Kevin-21 with his laser beams, but he absorbs them using Chromastone's powers. Kevin-21, his eyes glowing red: Being a hero has made you weak, Vilgax, and may I add, stupid. He proceeds to blast him, but Vilgax-21 activates his forcefield. Vilgax-21: You got me wrong, Levin. I'm only aiding them for my own purposes. Gwen: Please, Kevin, stop this! I know you can! Kevin-21: It's useless, Gwen. The only thing I desire is power. And I'll get- He is interrupted by Kevin in steel form, who hits him in the face, knocking him back. Kevin: Big, ugly and talkative. That's an evil combo right there. Kevin-21: I'll make you eat those words! Kevin: Come at me, bro! Ultimate Kevin-21 dashes towards Kevin, but he jumps over him and stabs him in the back with his right hand in blade form. The wound heals almost instantly. Vilgax-21 grabs him and tosses him towards a wall. Before he can recover, Vilgax-21 elbows him through the wall and into the storage room. Vilgax-21: Go help the others, I can handle this! Gwen and Kevin nod in agreement. In the meantime, Manny-21 and Manny are wrestling against each other and Helen dogdes Pierce-21's spikes. Helen: Pierce, what is wrong with you? Pierce-21: Nothing is wrong with me. Ben offered me help when no one else did. Alan creates a ring of fire around him. Alan: You aren't going anywhere. Manny-21 throws Manny to the ground and starts stomping him. Helen: Manny, no! She super speeds towards him, but Manny-21 grabs her by the neck and attempts to strangle her. struggling to breathe: Manny, please. I can't brea- Manny-21: I'm not the Manny you once knew! All of a sudden, a mana disk is thrown at Manny-21's hand and let's go of Helen, who rubs her neck. her hands glowing: Stop what you are doing right now before I force you to. Manny-21: How about no? He smashes the ground, but Gwen levitates above it and ensnares Manny-21 with mana lassos. Manny gets up and knocks him down with two arms, while grabbing his chest in pain. He turns immediately towards Helen. Manny: Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Helen: I've been better, but I can manage. Alan absorbs the fire around Pierce-21 and they all gather around him. Zack: Where's your Ben? Pierce-21: You won't get anything out of me. Kevin): Looks like we'll just have to beat it out of you. Pierce-21: Try me. I won't betray my master. Albedo-21: Fret not. He transforms into AmpFibian and touches his temple, reading Pierce-21's mind. AmpFibian: He is in another dimension. He reverts back to Albedo-21. Cooper: Which one? Albedo-21: Dimension 584. I cannot fathom what my Ben has in store for us. We see Eon's servants coming out of a purple portal, rampaging through the city. The camera zooms in to a rooftop of a building, revealing Nega Ben, watching the chaos. Ben, bored: Whatever, let's get this over with. The lid of his Omnitrix slides up, and he activates the dial. The holographic interface shows the icons of Eye Guy, Rath, Jetray, Armodrillo and Feedback. Jetray's icon is highlighted. Nega Ben presses the dial and is engulfed in grey light, transforming into Jetray, taking off. He starts blasting several of Eon's soldiers from below with his neuroshock beams and heads towards the portal. landing: Looks like a dimensional portal. Nothing Clockwork can't fix. He attempts to transform, but gets hit by a seed bomb originating from the portal, hitting a wall. Out of it comes Ben-21 as Wildvine. Wildvine: Hello, Benjamin. You don't mind if I conquer your little dimension, do you? He throws another bomb at Jetray, but this time, he dodges. Jetray: Another version of me. Lame. He shoots neuroshock beams from his eyes and tail, but they pass right through Wildvine's skin without harm. grinning: My turn. He stretches his arms and grabs Jetray's leg, smashing him against the ground. Jetray tries to stand up, but Wildvine throws two more bombs from his back. Jetray blasts them with his beams, causing them to explode and release spores that quickly grow into vines that tie Jetray's legs and wings. Wildvine: To be honest, I expected more of a fight from a Ben like you. Jetray: Whatever, man. It's not like I care. He breaks free and dashes towards Wildvine, grabbing him and throwing him at a warehouse. Wildvine shoots thorns from his fingertips, but Jetray swiftly dodges them and shoots an intense beam from his eyes, that this time severs Wildvine's right arm from the elbow and down. Plant matter quickly emerges from the wound and replaces the lost limb. Jetray frowns and once again charges at him. Wildvine grows tentacle-like appendages from his chest that restrain Jetray. He elongates the index finger of his left hand and touches Nega Jetray's Omnitrix symbol, reverting him back to Nega Ben in a flash of grey light. Ben, trying to get free: Argh! You won't get away with this. Wildvine: And I thought you didn't care. He turns his hands into clubs and starts beating Nega Ben up. The latter tries to reach his left arm, but Wildvine crushes it. Ben, barely alive: Come on then, do it. But I know you don't have the guts to- He passes out. Wildvine raises his right hand, ready to deliver the final blow. Out of the blue, Portroon-21 comes out of the portal, panicked, and runs towards Wildvine. The appendages on his chest retract and release Nega Ben onto the ground. breathing heavily: Master, master! Our invasion on Dimension 0 has failed! Ben Tennyson is coming! angry: What did you just say? nervous: I did the best I could, but- Wildvine: -it wasn't enough. In a flash of green light, he transforms into Rath and grabs Poltroon-21 by the neck. Poltroon-21: Master, what are you- Rath smashes him against the ground. Rath: Let me tell you somethin', Lewodan scum, I've had enough of your incompetence! afraid: No! Wait, wait, surely I can be of some further assistance, right?! Rath: Rath is being generous, so he'll give you a second chance. sweating: I can convince P'andor to fully join us! Rath bends towards him, pointing his claw at his chin, then immediately stands up and slaps his Omnitrix symbol. A green flash engulfs him and reverts back to Ben. Ben-21: Be quick, before I change my mind. Poltroon-21 clumsily gets up and runs towards the portal. Rook-21 escorts Pierce-21 inside an interrogation room, which has a small table, two chairs on each side of it and two glasses of water on top of it, while Kevin, Albedo-21, Manny, Helen and Alan are watching through a one-way view window. Rook-21: Mr. Wheels, please, have a seat. Pierce-21: You are wasting your time. I will never betray my boss. Outside the interrogation room, Kevin is talking to Albedo-21. Kevin: I thought you read his mind as AmpFibian. Albedo-21: Indeed I did. However, Ben has trained his lackeys to block some of their thoughts, and I am still not familiar with Amperi telepathy. Inside the interrogation room... Rook-21: Mr. Wheels, I will not repeat myself. Have a seat. Pierce-21 growls and sits down. Rook-21 does as well. Rook-21: I shall attempt to keep this simple for you, Mr. Wheels. Ben is dangerous and we need to know his full plan if we want to stop him. Pierce-21: Do your worst. Beat me down, threaten me, I won't reveal anything. Outside the interrogation room... Alan: Do you think this guy can convince Pierce? Albedo-21: I am sure Mr. Rook is quite skillful when it comes to situations like this. Inside the interrogation room... Rook-21: Mr. Wheels- Pierce-21: Stop calling me that. Rook-21: Excuse me? screaming: I said stop calling me that! Rook-21: You do realize that if you reveal Ben's plan to us, we will do anything in our power to protect you. Pierce-21: Hah! Like you stand a chance against Ben. Sooner or later, he will destroy you all! Outside the interrogation room... bowing her head: I still can't believe it. Pierce... Inside the interrogation room... Pierce-21 looks towards the window, which of course shows nothing for him. Pierce-21: Who is watching? Rook-21: I am afraid I cannot tell you. Pierce-21: Well, don't expect anything from me, then. Rook-21 slams his fists to the table. sarcastically: Whoa, tough guy! What'll you do next? Rook-21: Mock me all you want, Mr. Wheels, but my point still remains. If you help us, we will help you. Pierce-21: Like you did when Ben attacked this very base back home? Or did you forget what happened? Rook-21: Mr. Wheels, please, there is no need to relive bad memories. Pierce-21: Oh, but there is. Maybe you don't remember anymore, but Ben killed my sister Helen! Rook-21: Of course I did not forget. It was a sad day and- Pierce-21: -But you don't understand. Rook-21: You are correct. I do not understand how you feel. But joining Ben was not the solution! Pierce-21: What choice did I have? He would kill Alan if I didn't! Besides, he brought me back from the dead! I owe him my life. Rook-21: There is always a choice, for everyone one of us. You made yours, we made ours. But now, you are offered the opportunity to do the right thing. Pierce-21: How do you know it's the right thing to do? Rook-21: Because I still have faith. Faith that the world will return to the way things used to be. Pierce-21: You truly believe that? Rook-21: Yes. Pierce-21: Okay, here's what you need to know... We see Whampire hovering towards a purple portal, ready to enter it. Whampire: Here goes nothing. He walks towards it, but dozens of Eon's soldiers emerge from the portal and lunge at Whampire, who repels them with a small sonic explosion. spitting Corrupturas: Alright guys, you're coming with me! The Corrupturas fly at Eon's soldiers and attach to their foreheads. Whampire: That's more like it! He attempts to enter the portal again, but this time, Ben-21 as Stinkfly stops him. Stinkfly: Where do you think you're going? He spits sticky goo from his eyes and mouth, covering a large portion of Whampire's body. Whampire: Guys, atta- His mouth is covered by Stinkfly's goo. Whampire's Omnitrix symbol beeps and is engulfed in a green flash, reverting back to Ben. His Corrupturas break into small pieces. getting rid off the goo: Dude, do you have any idea how that smells? Stinkfly: I won't allow you to interfere with my plan! Stand back before I force my hand! sarcastically: Oh, I'm so scared! Stinkfly gets angry and charges at Ben, grabbing him and flying into the air. Stinkfly: You will suffer for your arrogance! Ben: Yeah...no. He kicks Stinkfly in the belly, who lets him go in pain, causing Ben to fall with great speed. activating the Omnitrix: This is definitely not one of my brightest ideas. The holographic selector shows the icons of Echo Echo, Gutrot, Wildmutt, Murk Upchuck and Chromastone, with Murk Upchuck being highlighted. Ben slaps the dial and is covered in a green flash. He appears in a green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Ben crouches down and his skeletal structure decreases. His head merges with his torso, and his head grows wider and longer. His eyes grow bigger and become fully green. His fingers grow shorter and disappear. Four claws grow in the place of the fingers of each hand. His tummy bulges out and his skin turns swampy-green and dark green spots grow all over his body in random places. Six sprout-like growths grow behind his head. Upchuck, falling: Upchuck! He expels his tongues downwards, which allow him to land safely to the ground. Eon's servants immediately assault him, but Murk Upchuck sticks out his four long green tongues and eats one of them, immediately spitting him out and hitting two in front of him. Stinkfly shoots slime from his mouth, which Murk Upchuck digests and spits it back out as green energy shurikens, that hit Stinkfly's wings, causing them to get stuck. As a result, Stinkfly falls to the ground and reverts back to Ben-21 in a flash of green light. Murk Upchuck proceeds to defeat the rest of Eon's soldiers by smacking them with his tail and blasting them with green slime shurikens. His Omnitrix symbol flashes green and he reverts back to Ben, who walks towards the seemingly unconscious Ben-21. Ben: I'd better get you to the Plumbers before you try something else. He taps the lid of the Omnitrix in order to transform, but Ben-21's eyes open wide, who gets up and punches Ben in the jaw, then roundhouse kicks him to a few nearby rocks, resulting in Ben hitting his head and gaining scars on his forehead. Ben-21: Fool. Did you really believe you could defeat me that easily? I wield the most powerful device in the universe! He activates the dial of his Omnitrix and Humungousaur's hologram pops up. Ben-21 slaps the dial and is covered in green light. Humungousaur: Time to finish you off for good! 'rubbing his head: Not...so comfortable...about that! He slowly and awkwardly stands up and the lid of the Omnitrix slides upwards. The dial shows the icons of Big Chill, Grey Matter, Diamondhead, Echo Echo and Spidermonkey, with Echo Echo being highlighted. Ben slaps the dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, a completely green Ben appears in a dark green background with light green bubbles behind him. He crouches down and his skeletal structure decreases and eventually dissolves into invisible sound waves, who are coated in a humanoid white silicon suit, with a black line running down his chest. On the suit, small green orbs appear on both hands and cassete-like structures on both legs. The headphones on his head are connected with a rectangular appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His eyes and mouth appear and the Omnitrix symbol pops out of his chest, as he multiplies into three copies and runs towards the camera. Echos, jumping at Humungousaur: Echo Echo! They manage to pin Humungousaur down, who flexes his muscles, causing them to get sent back a few meters. Echos: We will stop you, stop you, stop you! Humungousaur: Unlikely. He claps his hands together, creating a huge shockwave that literally sends the Echo Echos flying. The 3 split into 5 more copies (there are now 15 of them in total) and each clone grabs the other's hand and release a sonic blast from their mouths at Humungousaur, who covers his ear holes in discomfort. Echos, landing on the ground: Had enough, enough, enough...? Humungousaur: That tickled. He smashes the ground with his fists, cracking it and causing the Echo Echos to fall down. Echo 1: C'mon already! The clones get up and surround Humungousaur, but he smacks three of them away with his tail and grabs another by the neck, making him disappear in green light. The remaining Echo Echos release a high frequency sonic scream and Humungousaur falls to his knees. Humungousaur: No! You will never defeat me! He slaps his Omnitrix symbol and is consumed by green light, transforming into Echo Echo as well and divides into 10 copies, who begin laughing. Echo-21s: It's over, over, over! Echos: Not until we say so. All the Echo Echos charge at each other. One Echo Echo clone climbs at the shoulders of another and jumps at an Echo Echo-21 clone, kicking him in the face. Three Echo Echo-21s emit sonic screams at 2 Echo Echos, knocking them back. Echo 2: This is way too confusing. Echo-21 4: Then let us make it easy for you. The Echo Echo-21s merge into one and is engulfed in green light, transforming into XLR8. He rams into all of the Echo Echo clones, and they fall to the ground. The Echo Echo clones disappear in green light, except for the true one. Echo Echo jumps into the air and is engulfed in green light. Hazard: Water Hazard! He fires water around XLR8, and taunts him as he lands on the ground. XLR8: Did you think I would've ran over the water, slipped and fell, allowing you to defeat me? Hazard: Not really. In a flash of green light, XLR8 transforms into Atomix and hovers in the air. Atomix: I've had enough of your meddling! He forms a green energy sphere in his hands. Hazard: 'Think fast! ''He fires a jet of water at Atomix, which causes a steam eruption. 'Atomix: '''HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA.....ARMAGEDDON! ''Atomix flies up to the sky, and he fires the energy sphere at Water Hazard, which multiplies itself, hitting Water Hazard and chipping off parts of his armor, also revealing his soft pinkish white body. Water Hazard falls to his knees and Atomix lands in front of him. 'Hazard, weakly: '''That...actually hurt. 'Atomix: 'Look at you. So pathetic and weak. ''He kicks him in the chest, sending him back a few meters. '''Atomix: You don't have what it takes to protect this world. Just give up. Hazard, standing up: I'll never surrender. I am a hero! Atomix: No, you aren't. His left fist glows with green energy and punches Water Hazard in the face, making him fall down and revert back to Ben. Atomix: You are just a kid who's playing around. You don't deserve to bear the Omnitrix! adjusting his jaw: I won't let you win. He tries to get up, but fails. Atomix slaps his Omnitrix symbol and transforms in a green flash into Grey Matter. Matter: Say goodbye to your powers forever! He jumps at Ben's wrist, pressing and twisting the Omnitrix's dial until the hourglass symbol fades away and the faceplate becomes black. Matter, grinning: Your days as a "hero" are over. Major Events *Buzzshock, Whampire, Murk Upchuck, Echo Echo and Water Hazard make their first reappearances. *Four Arms (Dimension 21), Humungousaur (Dimension 21), Ultimate Buzzshock, Big Chill (Dimension 21), AmpFibian (Dimension 21), Jetray (Dimension 584), Wildvine (Dimension 21), Rath (Dimension 21), Stinkfly (Dimension 21), Echo Echo (Dimension 21) and XLR8 (Dimension 21) make their first appearances. *Zombozo (Dimension 21) and Poltroon (Dimension 21) make their first appearances. *Eon, his servants and Nega Ben make their first reappearances. *Albedo (Dimension 21) and Rook make their first appearances. *Plumber Headquarters makes its first reapearance. *Dimension 584 makes its first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Plumbers **Zack Taluno **Plumbers' Helpers ***Alan Albright (first reappearance) ***Cooper Daniels (first reappearance) ***Helen Wheels (first reappearance) ***Manny Armstrong (first reappearance) *The Resistance **Rook Blonko (Dimension 21) (present and past (flashback) selves) **Vilgax (Dimension 21) **Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 21) (17-year old self, flashback) **Albedo (Dimension 21) (first appearance) Villains *The Overrulers **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 21) (18 and 17-year old (flashback) selves) **Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) (as Ultimate Kevin-21, 19 and 18-year old (flashback) selves) **Forever Ninja (Dimension 21) **Manny Armstrong (Dimension 21) **Pierce Wheels (Dimension 21) **Billy Billions (Dimension 21) **Poltroon (Dimension 21) *Zombozo (Dimension 21) (first appearance, flashback) *Eon (first reappearance) *Eon's Servants (first reappearance) *Nega Ben (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Buzzshock (first reappearance) *Ultimate Buzzshock (first appearance) *Whampire (first reappearance) *Murk Upchuck (first reappearance) *Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Water Hazard (first reappearance) By Ben-21 *Four Arms (first appearance) *Big Chill (first appearance) *Wildvine (first appearance) *Rath (first appearance) *Stinkfly (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Echo Echo (first appearance) *XLR8 (first appearance) *Atomix By 17-year old Ben-21 *Bloxx (flashback) *Humungousaur (first appearance, flashback) By Albedo-21 *Big Chill (first appearance) *AmpFibian (first appearance) By Nega Ben *Jetray (first appearance) Allusions *When Gwen said "Remember when we were on Anur Transyl?", it is a reference to the Omniverse episode The Vampire Strikes Back. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes